


"The Tien x Zarbon Coffee Shop au"

by Mamshiba101



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Bliss, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamshiba101/pseuds/Mamshiba101
Summary: What Zarbon thought was just a normal day at Café Frieza turns into something more when he meets a handsome man named Tien. As time goes on he finds himself falling for this stranger despite swearing off love, could he find something special with him or is he just setting himself up for another broken heart? Aka, local girl who's never seen dragon ball is dared to write a coffe shop au for two unrelated characters and does.
Relationships: Tiencha/Zarbon (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	"The Tien x Zarbon Coffee Shop au"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is a thing I have actively decided to post publically at the request of my good pall RachelTheHero. A while back some friends dared me to write a dramatic, in depth coffe shop au for something I knew nothing about, that could have no reasonable coffe shop au, and I said I would because I'm not a coward. I chose Dragon Ball since all I had ever seen from it was the first 10 episodes of GT, and asked them to choose 2 completely unrelated characters, and they chose Tien and Zarbon so here we are. As a disclaimer this is a joke and I know almost nothing about dragon ball or these characters that I didnt find on their wiki pages, and I also don't drink coffee so I basically just pulled this out of my ass for fun. Enjoy?

It was a rainy autumn morning. Not cold enough for it to snow yet but also not warm enough for the rain to be anything other than unpleasant. The city seemed to be in a muggy haze from the moment Zarbon stepped out of his apartment. The mix of cold breeze and light misting from the sky made Zarbon shiver, but he fought the urge to go back inside and crawl into his warm, comfy bed. At this rate, he was already going to be late. 

He was opening the café today, Dodoria couldn't take his usual shift because of an appointment, so now Zarbon had to work a double shift. He was not looking forward to it, to say the least. He thought briefly about going back inside to get his umbrella, but decided against it since the rain was so light and went on his way. The closer Zarbon got to the cafe the harder the rain became, he truly regretted not grabbing his umbrella today, but it was too late to go back for it now (he’d just get more soaked anyway). He hastily unlocked the door to Café Frieza, sopping wet. After a quick scramble to get everything in order for the morning rush, Zarbon opened the café at 6 am sharp. 

The morning rush was hectic as always; but it felt all that much worse due to the absence of Dodoria. Thankfully, the boss stepped in to help after noticing that there were more customers then Zarbon could handle on his own. 

After what felt like years, Frieza gave Zarbon his break. Exhausted, Zarbon plopped down onto a chair in the corner of the cafe, away from the other customers. He checked his watch and, to his dismay it was only 11 a.m, less than halfway through his double shift! Zarbon let out a sigh and sunk deeper into his chair. 

It was going to be a long day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Small espresso. Two shots of caramel. Almond milk.

Zarbon was operating almost mechanically at this point. The neverending stream of customers had finally started to dissipate but the rain certainly hadn’t, it was coming down harder then ever. 

He stole a look at his watch (4:15) before turning back towards the window. Only two hours left until his shift was over. Two hours. How could such a relatively short period of time feel so long? 

Zarbon was pulled out of his musings by a deep, soft baritone voice from the other side of the counter 

“U-um….excuse me sir?” Said the voice. Zarbon turned around in a flash. He cursed himself for getting so distracted, he must have been more tired than he thought. 

He looked up to meet the voice and was met by not two, but three striking jet black eyes. The man standing on the other side of the counter looked to be in his mid 20’s, and was slightly taller then Zarbon. He had broad shoulders and a muscular build that could be seen despite his thick forest green coat. Raindrops clung to his bald head and thick black eyebrows. His black scarf was loosely draped over his shoulders, likely dislodged by the wind. His cheeks were still red from the cold wind outside. Zarbon felt his own cheeks getting red, both from the man’s appearance and his own embarrassment. 

“I-I’m so sorry, I got a little distracted…” Zarbon stuttered, avoiding the stranger’s eyes. 

“Oh, don't worry about it, really!” The man said. 

“What would you like?” 

“Can I have a medium caramel macchiato?” 

“Of course, right away!” Zarbon scurried away from the counter, happy to have a moment to compose himself after that embarrassing situation. 

As he worked to make the three-eyed stranger’s order he found his mind wandering once again. This time though, it wasn't because of his own boredom, but rather because of said……...admittedly quite handsome three-eyed stranger. He nearly let the milk foam boil over the rim of the cup, noticing the piping hot liquid just in time (once again cursing his own absent-mindedness). 

“Here you go” Zarbon said, placing the covered drink in front of the man, receiving a deep “thank you” in response.

The two stood there in awkward silence for a good thirty seconds, Zarbon wondering to himself why the man was still waiting at the counter (not that he minded). Finally, the larger man coughed and broke the silence.

“Uh, how much for the coffee?” 

Zarbon felt his face turning red. How did he forget the man had to actually pay for the drink?! He didn't know the whole situation could become more embarrassing than it already was, but here he was, getting so flustered that he can't even do his one job. He turned his gaze downward in hopes of avoiding what he assumed would be a scathing gaze from the three-eyed man. 

“O-oh my god, I'm so sorry, im not usually this scatterbrained…….your total will be $6.75” 

Still unwilling to lift his gaze, he accepted the $10 bill from the stranger and opened the register to get him his change, when he was stopped by the larger man.

“Please, keep the change.” he said, before briskly walking away with his drink, before Zarbon could even pull himself together enough to thank him.

**Author's Note:**

> That sure was something. I've found that I have a talent for parody writing a very specific vibe of fics that I read a lot of in middle school on ff.net so I banged this out in a little over an hour, lemme know if there's any interest in continuing this cause I'd be down to write the slow burn budding relationship of these 2 characters I've never actually seen in my life.


End file.
